This invention relates tocartons. More particularly, this invention relates to a carton with novel end wall structure, and to a carton blank therefor.
In the marketing of soft drinks and beer, it is well known to sell those retail consumer products in cans which are grouped together in matrix configuration, e.g., six cans so the product is sold in so-called six packs. These six pack can matrixes, or matrixes of other numbers, are commonly packaged in cartons so as to make it easier to handle the product for the wholesaler and the retailer, as well the retail consumer.
There are any number of different types of bottle and can carriers and cartons known to the prior art. But one particular type that has found significant commercial success over the years is a so-called wraparound carton. In a wraparound carton, a matrix of a number of containers, e.g., six cans, is wrapped in a paperboard box or carton comprised of top and bottom wall panels, side wall panels, and end flaps on each end. The carton's end flaps at each end are sealed one to the other, thereby providing a closed or sealed package or carton for the cans. Now with the wraparound carton package so formed, all can within the package are hidden from the retaion consumer's view. In other words, the carton's end flaps, as well as the carton's top, bottom and side walls, provide a completely enclosed package until the package is broken open so that the cans can be removed for use. A typical such prior art wraparound carton is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,316, assigned to the assignee of this invention.